Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins
by Prince Mikuo
Summary: All the drama of high school and life after high school through the eyes of a pair of twins that have a secret, that isn't really a secret. Hatsunecest, with more pairings. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Ut Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins

**Part 1: High school arc**

-Miku

I find life quite difficult, really. Especially since I've been with this idiot all my life, it makes everything harder. My eyes wandered up from my breakfast to look at the older boy across from me. It traced his body, from his arm to his lean torso, to his neck and his hair and then his face. I stared and I knew I was, but I couldn't stop myself. He was wearing his glasses; he didn't wear them often, but when he did it looked utterly amazing. His teal hair was similar to mine as were his eyes. My eyes soon wandered down to his luscious pink lips, and I watched as they transformed from a calm and unguarded opening as he read the morning newspaper to a sexy smirk.

"Miku, is there something on my face? You're staring." I felt my whole face heat up and looked down instantly.

"Hey, you better close your mouth little sis, you're drooling."

"Shut up Mikuo! I'm only five minutes younger!" I looked awhile and wiped my mouth. I was indeed drooling over my brother. What is life? I mentally facepalmed myself at my display of stupidity earlier.

He grinned at me.

"You better finish your food soon; we need to go to school. I have a Student Council meeting today."

I looked over at the wall clock and took a mental note of the time before inhaling down the rest of my food.

I felt my face heat up as I felt Mikuo's eyes on me.

"Wh-who is staring at who now? Pervert."

"I'm just amused by how much food you can fit in that tiny little mouth of yours."

I blushed even harder at this comment and mentally groaned. I hate him. He makes me act like an idiot sometimes –all the time actually.

"Shut up… idiot."

"Tsundere" He said winking casually at me before getting up from his seat.

My idiotic brother picked up my now empty plate before washing our plates in the kitchen sink.

I stared at his back and I saw his body stiffen slightly and then relax as if he knew I was staring at him… again. I couldn't help but think of the boy in front of me. After we both hit puberty, he constantly filled my everyday thoughts.

Taboo or not, I couldn't help myself. My older twin brother is Mikuo Hatsune. We're both 17 this year and are in our third year in high school. We've been together all our lives and it wasn't until we both went into high school where we really diverged and drifted apart from each other. I just couldn't keep up with his achievements any longer. Our parents abandoned us when we were no more than 10, and we were taking in by our aunty and uncle. Two years ago they moved to the United States for work, and left us here. They didn't abandon us, we had the choice to go with them, but we decided against it and both of us live together in this small apartment in Tokyo.

Mikuo was, how to put this in simpler terms… Well Mikuo was essentially perfect. He was the top of the class in our high school, an excellent athlete, he has been the Student Council President since his first year in high school and the first Freshman president ever and he works on his free time for our living expenses.

He has flawless features, from his lean, yet well-toned body, to his perfect and serene facial features. His hair was short, but not too short –just the way I liked it. It was unusually soft for a guy and smelled utterly amazing. It was probably because he uses my shampoo though. These probably all accumulated to the fact that he works as a model for one of the most prestigious magazines for both adolescents and young adults. He often had girls swoon over him, causing me to get jealous. And to top that all off, he sings! Gods, why did you have to make such a perfect being?

Being his twin, I guess I had similar features. Some would call me cute, I knew I could sing and I really did love my long hair. Sometimes people said Mikuo and I would make the perfect couple… if we weren't related that is, but that possibility is already out of the picture and it has been for 17 years. I always hoped that somehow we weren't actually related it was just a coincidence that we had the same exact hair and eye color, the same birthday and the same parents…

I sighed loudly, without realizing that I released it externally to where Mikuo could here. Lost in thought I didn't realize that he approached me placing his arms on the table effectively trapping me as I leaned on the edge.

"Hold still… Miku…" He said leaning in slowly.

I didn't know what was going on, I closed my eyes, my face heated up with a deep blush and I braced myself. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to zoom out of my chest and knock Mikuo out before he could… kiss me?

I opened my eyes slightly, only to see his eyes closed as he leaned closer. I closed them again before feeling his tongue on my cheek. My eyes burst opened and my vision became blurred by the sudden stimulus of light. He grinned at me.

"What were you expecting? Hmmm?" He said whispering into my ear.

He blew a breath of hot air at my neck effectively making my whole body shudder in delight before releasing me and walking towards the door.

I knew I was doomed forever having a brother like him. I was doomed because I knew for a long time that… I am hopelessly in love with my teal-haired twin brother.

**AN: Well now that you have read, you should review, follow, and or favorite. ^.^ My first fanfiction, and I couldn't get a BETA for it so if anyone would like to beta it please PM me. I'm sure I didn't find all the corrections in this but hopefully it was enough ^.^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins

**Part 1: High school arc**

-Mikuo

A wise man once said, "I am not the one at fault, the world is." I wish I could live according to this idealist saying, but in reality, the thing I want most is something I could probably never have.

Stared. I stared too long. I knew it. She walked in front of my with a small bounce in her step. I chuckled softly to her bubbly nature. My eyes trailed her perfect figure from behind. Absolutely gorgeous. Our walk to school was rather straight forward and there were little to no people heading there at this time in the morning. With the possibility of getting caught in the lower percentile my eyes continued to linger. I flicked my eyes from her body to the book I held in my hand, a safety precaution.

She wore the standard school uniform for this time of year. Each school uniform was accented with a color. The color that each uniform held would be with each student for their entire high school career here. It was like a second ID card, although some students happened to have similar colors to others.

Miku and I were an example of this. Both our ties were teal, as were the bottom lining of her skirt and my belt. The Kagamines were another pair of twins that shared similar colors.

My little sister… I don't know how much longer I could stand being around her. Her skirt would bounce along with her hop-like steps thus teasingly giving me a peak of the spandex she wore underneath.

Pft, like I'd let other guys see what is mine. Mine…I felt my eyes narrow angrily at the thought of other guys being with such an angel the only one who should be able to be with her is me. Obviously that isn't going to happen with how messed up the world is. But, is it the world that's messed up? Or is it me?

I've lived with her for 17 years, my whole life practically, minus five minutes of being a newborn.

How have I lived through the temptations that my beautiful sister threw at me?

Often she'd walk into my room, refreshed after her shower and ask me to brush her hair. I would run my fingers through her soft locks and smell the strawberry shampoo that we share.

Weird right? A guy with strawberry shampoo? Laughable.

A boy from another school walked passed us and he did a double take at Miku. I glared at him, even though he wasn't paying attention to me. I bumped into him roughly causing him to sprawl on the concrete sidewalk. He looked up at me glaring and opening his mouth to yell angry words, but I turned my face at him and looked upon his feeble body murderously. I watched as he shut his mouth before collecting himself and walk-running in the direction he was going earlier. I heard him mutter something, probably a rash insult towards me, but I didn't care. I felt a light rumbling in my mouth and I knew I was growling inwardly. No one looks at my sister that way. She's mine.

I am like a kid who won't share. My possessions are mine and no one else's. But I did share a lot of things, but she's my safety blanket, we've never been separated for too long. She keeps me intact, without her I don't know what I'd do.

What was I talking about again? Hm, why am I even talking to myself in the first place? Well some do say that geniuses tend to have too many thoughts going through their minds and tend to get off topic every so often. But I do get off topic a lot. Another guy passed and I glared at him again, he saw it unlike the one before him and dashed right passed me. Ugh, boys. But yeah, back on topic why am I even talking to myself. If anyone could read my mind right now they'd thing I'm craz-

I was too lost in thought to realize that Miku stopped and waited for me. I felt her soft hands intertwine with mine. I 'looked away' from my book to look at her.

Oh right. I am crazy.

"What are you reading?"

"A book?"

"Obviously! I mean what is it about?"

"A warlock and his witch and their fight to oppress evil."

"That sounds interesting, and kind of ironic. One would think that they would fight for evil, right?"

A nod.

"Can you read me a line? I want to hear something good."

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, receiving a blush in response.

"'I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a powerless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without power, without the ability to change my course, was bound to a slow death. _Requiem of Zero_ Chapter 10"

She giggled and I looked at her puzzled.

"But we've only been apart for approximately 5 minutes you dummy." She said sticking out her tongue mockingly.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"That was five minutes too long in my opinion."

"I-idiot"

"I love you too."

And with that her inner tsundere came out and she started hitting me.

"Wow calm down Hatsunes no need to get lovey-dovey in front school." A deep and masculine voice said.

"L-lovey dovey? Me and him? Y-yeah right!" Miku exclaimed twiddling her fingers and flailed her arms angrily at the two new figures.

"You ready for the meeting Prez?" A long pink-haired girl asked. I nodded in response.

"I'll walk you two to the Student Council room, is that okay Mikuo?" Miku asked. Again I simply nodded.

"See you later Luki." I said unusually boisterous. I gave him a quick hug-tackle before leaving with the others. There was reason for this. For some reason we had a club at school that enjoyed pairing the male student body with one another. Luki and I were one of the couples with the largest fanbase, for reasons unknown of course. So we have this running joke that in front of our fangirls we'd do couple like things to entertain them. Oddly enough, I have fanart of me and a couple of other popular guys throughout the school. I even had a girl come up to me showing me a drawing of me with a 'harem' of the most popular boys. On the other hand, I had a fangirl come up to me with a handwritten fanfiction –I believe that's what they're called, of me having sex with almost the whole female student body. She got the details of every female in –well detail. She called it _Spice _I believe.

But, back on topic there was no way in hell that we'd fall in love with each other. He was desperately in love with his cousin Luka, my secretary in the Student Council.

All the way to the Student Council room, Miku did not once let go of my hand, until we had to leave each other.

"I'll see you in class."

I kissed her cheek and let her walk away, her face red and flustered.

She is my little sister, the girl I love, the one that means most to me. I would do anything to protect her. Anything. I glared at another guy who looked at her before walking into the room.

It was obvious what was wrong with the world. But it was more obvious what was wrong with me.

I am desperately head over heels in love with my younger teal-haired twin sister and I am not going to let anyone take her from me.

**Haha thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Well here's a little bit of comments on some of the reviews if y'all don't mind.**

** Nape181: Well thanks, you were my first review and like all fanfiction writers I frikkin love you. Reviews make me want to write more and more so I hope you continue to become and avid reviewer of this fanfiction and future ones to come. **

** Neko 15: Haha oddly enough I'm not a huge fan of RinxLen either. But I do tend to like them together since it opens up the MikuxMikuo pairing possibility. I listen to Vocaloids often and they're not my favorite voices to listen to. A little high for me. I don't despise them, but I don't love them either.**

** solitaryloner: When I read your review I openly squealed. Ugh, ****embarrassing. I love your stories especially the Hatsunecest ones and when I got an awesome review from a great writer like you I got all giggly and weird in front of others. I already have this fanfiction planned out until Chapter 4 actually. I tried to add a bit of 'angsty' Mikuo in this chapter, but I did plan on him getting more angsty as the story goes on. Plot twists to come that changes each character dramatically. I'll have you beta my chapter 3 soon, if you don't mind of course. ^.^ And sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to start making them longer~**

**WELL that is all. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2 of _Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins_ now review, follow, or favorite or do all three. Even if you're reviewing on the anime references in my chapters! I do make an anime reference here, if you can catch it. It's quite obvious! Thanks for reading! See you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins

**High School Arc**

-Miku

"When you close your eyes and look at the world, what do you see?"

-Lenalee, _Diary of an Exorcist_, September 9th1943

Questions need answers, and sometimes those answers come in the form of more questions. That's right. I like to think that I inherited some of the genius my brother possesses as well. This existential form of thought creates a cycle that never ends. For example, the question posed by Lenalee in her diary can be answered with the obvious. But the question continues – why do you see that? Once you answer that, the question still continues with why? Why? Why? Until you find yourself unable to answer anymore.

With Lenalee's question, I evolved it. And I ask myself not 'What do I see?' but 'Who do I see?' In the 24 hour period of a day, the average person blinks approximately 23040 times. If one factors in an average of eight hours of sleep, statistics say that you blink 15360 times a day in that 16 hour time frame. So it is safe to say that I think of my older brother a lot within one day. Don't even get me started on how often I dream about him at night...and during the day.

Sometimes I can't help but feel that secretly, he hates me – because of the little things that Mikuo does to annoy me. Things he does because he thinks I hate them (but it's actually quite the opposite). He kisses my head, my cheek, holds my hand and hugs me from behind. I know that they're clichéd and that they're all gestures taken from all those beautiful shoujo mangas, but I love every single thing he does to me. Ugh, that sounds so dirty.

So, here I am sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring, thinking of my older brother touching me inappropriately. Jeez, when did I become such a pervert? I let out a low groan of annoyance, laying my face down on my desk. I pouted slightly to myself. Sighing quietly, I closed my eyes for a bit. Just a bit…Mikuo, what are you doing to me...?

You know that moment when you fall asleep, but you don't really know that you're asleep? That's what was happening to me at this very moment. I was dreaming that I was in the classroom and I was sitting at my desk – except there was no one around me. Absolutely no one. I turned to my left, where Mikuo usually sat…and no one was there. Panicking, I looked around and tried to get off my seat, but it was like my butt was glued to it. I sat there alone. All alone…tears welled up in my eyes. Mikuo…where are you?

"Mi...ku."

"Miku."

"MIKU!"

"Sleeping beauty! Wake up!"

My head shot up from my desk, causing the person shaking my shoulder to jump back with a start.

"Jeez, what's the big idea?" I said grumpily, slamming my head back onto the desk. I looked up at the villain who dared to wake me up from my nap – only to see the thief who always stole every thought and idea from my mind.

"What do you mean, what's the big idea? You slept through the whole first period, you idiot."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up? Why didn't the teacher wake me up? Why didn't anybody wake me up?!"

He put his hands out in an attempt to calm me down. But I continued to panic, looking around my surroundings, all paranoid and fidgety."You only missed a review. If you really need help with the subject, I'll help you after work tonight."

His words reassured me slightly. I calmed down a bit, but obviously not enough because I felt tears welling up in my eyes due to my overly anxious condition. He did one of the only things he knew which would definitely calm me down.

I felt his arms wrap tightly around me as his chin touched the top of my head.

He whispered reassuring words into my ear. Simple things, but meaningful things."I love you. Don't worry, you're okay. I'm here for you. Shhh."

My body stopped trembling, as I silently cried into his chest. I'm such a baby...

He finally let go after a minute or two and I smiled at up at him. "Better now?"

I nodded in response. I looked around the classroom of 3-A only to see all the other girls looking at me with obvious jealousy. I looked back at him, only to see that he didn't even take a second glance at the other girls; his gaze was fixed lovingly on me. I blushed at his intense stare, and remembered where we were.

"Ba-baka, there are people here! Why'd you have to hug me like that?" I snapped, turning my head away from him.

"My, my who knew my imouto was such a cute little tsundere," he teased playfully.

"I-I am not a tsundere!"

"Rightttt, and I'm not the Student Council President."

I opened my eyes and looked at the girls surrounding the room during the short break time. Yuzuki Yukari, a purpled haired girl, Insania Aria, Kaiko Shion, and many others just looked at me with slight hatred and jealousy.

Despite the fact that I am not as smart as my brother, I am not oblivious to the gossip and rumours about him that spread throughout the school. I knew he was well loved by the female – and some of the male – population of the school, especially the females.

I'm sure I've already stated this, but he is the star of our school. Literally. I know this sounds like I'm joking, but he really is the star. Well, technically he was. During one of the school plays he played a lone star and his character had exactly two lines. However, even with this so-called handicap, he still outshined many of the actual supporting characters; the only ones who were in the spotlight with him were the leads. He never even auditioned for the play; the only reason he was in the play was because the original cast member caught the flu. He took it upon himself as Student Council President to help the actors out.

Well, back to the topic of girls and Mikuo. I wasn't oblivious to their feelings for him. It was quite obvious, really. I knew he often got confessions, as did I. But he never acted upon any of their feelings. I wasn't sure if he knew about the jealous stares we were getting right now. Though, it pleased me to no end that I garnered most of his attention.

The rest of our classes went on with ease and simple repetition. It wasn't until the end of the day that Mikuo, as class rep and council president, went to the front of the classroom for an announcement.

"So as all of you know, the school festival is coming up shortly after the Winter term and break. With that, it is a good idea that all classes start thinking about their festival projects now."He cleared his throat and repositioned himself.

"This year, the third years, are doing something that has never been done before...instead of third year classes separating and doing individual projects, every third year class is joining together for one big festivity."

Whoops and hollers of joy came from the other students surrounding cleared his throat again, causing the uproar to quieten down so he could continue to speak. "This year... I regr- I mean, I am glad to inform you that we are running a maid café."

"YES! MAIDS!" Luki shouted excitedly.

The girls groaned, as the guys yelled – obviously with perverse thoughts filling the depths of their brains. They were probably thanking God that their perverse wishes were coming true.

"Calm down, boys...this part was decided by all the class representatives, as well as members of the Student Council. The girls will not be dressing up as the maids-"

"THEN WHO WILL?" Luki yelled.

Then it hit everyone. Who was going to be dressing up? The girls screamed in joy, giggling excitedly to themselves as the guys cried. Some of them felt so much 'pain' over this realisation that they pretended to die on the floor of the classroom.

"All males from the third year classes are required to dress up as maids and serve their masters at the café during the five days of festivities. During these five days there will be special events, such as Nekomimi Maids, and Little Sister maids," he let out a long, sad sigh. "I'm sorry boys, but we played a game of democracy, and seeing as the majority of the class reps and Student Council were girls, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this...with that, you are all welcome to leave."

The girls screamed in happiness as the guys just continued to groan. Some even began to sob silently to themselves in the corner or on the floor. Giggles and screams of agony could be heard from nearby classrooms, signalling that they just got the news as well.

Mikuo...my thoughts wandered to him wearing a wig and a skimpy maid outfit, and I swore I felt my nose bleed at the perverse images that ran through my mind. Amazing...

Mikuo...in a maid outfit...huh. I'm going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Sorry it has been awhile everyone. My brother is getting married soon and wedding and yeah you know. I would very much like to thank solitaryloner for betaing this chapter! If there are any small details you'd like me to recap at the beginning of the next chapter or small implied things then yeahhhh just pm me or leave it in a review Thanks again Solitaryloner for betaing! And if you haven't read any of her fanfics you are totally missing out. She's great! Especially her Hatsunecest fics. I get jealous when Miku gets with anyone else xD. *pouts***

** Cherry Neko 15**

**Actually I believe I put a Code Geass reference in Chapter 2. The Witch is C.C. and Warlock is Lelouch. I used the quote from the show that states that Lelouch would be the Warlock to C.C. whom is a witch to describe the 'book' There is also a short Code Geass reference in this chapter which is 'Game of Democracy' **

** Erza Fullbuster LOVE**

**Well wait no longer here is chapter 3!~**

** Nape181**

**I love all my reviewers for taking the time out of the day to simply leave a nice comment or criticism for my fanfic. It also brings more readers in too haha. Aww the ending I have planned could just mess a person up I think lol. I plan to go through a cycle of emotions that will make you want to kill me for writing so slow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins

**Part 1: High school arc**

* * *

-Mikuo

_Student Council Room - Before school_

"So it is done then?" a female voice asked.

"Regretfully, yes," I answered back.

"Regretfully? I think this is going to be the best Voca-Fest ever!" Another female voice shouted excitedly. This came from the pink-haired diva Luka.

"Well of course you would say that..." My vice-president Kaito Shion mumbled. There were two males inside the whole student council - counting each third-year class representative too. It was a double- uh, triple-edged sword, I guess. For one, we were surrounded by intelligent and beautiful girls all the time; too bad none of them could compare to Miku. Two, our votes were usually the most popular because of…well, our faces. Kidding, it was because we were the minority and our votes just seemed to be more reliable. But the third edge was that when it came to topics that involved the boys of our third-year class, we always seemed to lose.

"Well, Mikuo, it looks like the meeting can now be adjourned," this came from the man sitting in a corner of the room, taking notes and watching over the students. He had this amused grin on his face that I didn't like. He looked too amused. His eyes, too, seemed to sparkle with devilish pleasure. This was very wrong. He looked much too amused.

"Hold on, Kiyoteru-sensei. We have just one more thing to vote on."

"Since the maid cafe is to be run by the third-year males of the school..." everyone looked at me to see where I was going with this. I grinned evilly at our supervisor. It was payback time.

"I recommend that Kiyoteru-sensei take part in this as well."

"Wait-"

I interrupted him midway through his panicked exclamation. "Because of the fact that sensei represents the third-year classes in general, and because he is the supervisor of the Student Council…he needs to set a good example to the other teachers, as well as to the other boys in the third-year classes, whom will obviously oppose to this…ah, special festivity."

"Don't I get a say-"

"Are there any objections?"

Kiyoteru opened his mouth, ready to protest, just before I interrupted him for the third time.

"Are all in favour?" everyone had their hands up, including Kaito, who had a devilish grin on his face similar to mine. He had the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Kiyoteru had just moments ago, and I knew that he knew where I would be going when I didn't just end the meeting earlier.

"Good, then meeting adjourned. Get to class everyone," I said, clapping my hands twice.

"Damn you Mik-" I walked out of the room, closing the sliding wooden door behind me – interrupting my teacher for the fourth time today. Kaito, who was walking right next to me, gave me a quick first bump and a smirk when we heard Kiyoteru's cry of agony.

* * *

After the announcement about the maid cafe and several piercing glares from some of the guys, I found myself reading a strange letter that I found in my shoe locker. Dumbly, I stood there, flipping the envelope back and forth, taking in the plain white envelope. What was…?

I felt soft hands cover my eyes.

"Give me all your money!" A masculine, yet overly feminine voice exclaimed. I laughed, already knowing who it was.

"Miku, don't you already use my money?"

"It's not Miku," she said, trying to lie using her most masculine voice again.

"Oh? Well, I don't have any money on me. All I have here is my little sister's adorable baby pictures in my wallet."

"Wah!" She shrieked in horror, touching my butt while she tried to look for my wallet.

I turned swiftly and caught her in my arms.

"Gotcha!" I said cheekily.

"Let go! I want those pictures!" she screamed, trying to escape me.

"Nope!"

"Ugh, you're so- ugh."

"Gorgeous? Amazing? Sexy? I know," I teased, winking playfully at her.

"Annoying," she pouted at me.

"But you love me despite all my flaws."

She blushed and looked down at my arms, which were still wrapped around her. How cute…

"Y-yeah right...who would ever l-love you? Baka," she pouted some more, letting out a cute little 'hmph' in faux irritation.

I simply smiled at her and kissed her forehead, causing her to stop pouting and smile cutely back at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked, never taking my eyes off her. Because I knew once I did that, all those other creeps we call men at our school would be all over her.

She nodded, and we went on our way back home.

The walk home was silent, but it was not an awkward silence. Simply, it was peaceful. I took out my cellphone to check the time. Crap. It was getting late and I had to get to work.

We were about 10 minutes away from the house, and I needed to be at work in 20 minutes. It also took 15 minutes to get from the house to the modelling studio where we were shooting today.

"Miku, let's run back!" I didn't even let her respond. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her along. She had a hard time keeping up, so I forced myself to slow down the pace.

"Mikuo!" I kept running, focusing intently on getting home as quickly as possible.

"Mi…Mikuo! Why…why are we running?" she was already gasping, her words coming out in short bursts.

"Because I'm going to be late for work!" I shouted back at her, from over my shoulder.

"Why…why don't you just let me walk…home by myself…then?" she forced out, still running. Miku had never been particularly well-known for her stamina.

"No." I trusted her, but I couldn't trust everyone else. Especially not all the greedy and lust-filled eyes of the boys who walked home using the same route we took.

"Then…take me…with you!"

I stopped in my tracks. Why didn't I think of that? If I didn't take her home, then we could just go straight to the studio from here, and I would make it to work on time. I looked over at the teal haired girl who was gasping for air, chuckling at the sight of her with her head down and her hands on her knees, trying to take deep breaths. I shifted slightly, covering her rear from the wandering eyes of the boys who walked by. I growled a little louder than I had planned to, but calmed myself down before speaking to her. Damn, she has a cute butt.

"Jeez…Mikuo, you know how…I feel…about exercise!"

"Sorry," I smiled, raising my hands and bowing slightly in an apologetic gesture.

"Let's both go to the studio then," I continued holding her hand, and we took a turn, heading in the direction of the modeling studio.

"You know, I really have no idea why you won't let me walk home alone," Miku glanced at me, curiosity written all over her face. She appeared to have finally regained her breath.

"Because it's dangerous and you know it," I told her immediately, not having to think about how to answer the question.

"I'm 17 now. I'm not a baby," she tried to protest against my words.

"You sure run like one," I turned towards her, my tone teasing.

"Ugh, I hate you," I didn't miss the small blush that coloured her cheeks.

"That's not what you say in your dreams," I leant slightly closer to her, my voice coming out as slightly huskier than usual, my breath washing against her ear.

"How di-" she stopped herself and blushed furiously, the pink tint of her cheeks deepening. "Who on earth would want to dream about you?! Only idiots would do that."

"Are you calling yourself an idiot? I think you need to talk to a therapist about your self-esteem issues, Miku," I said, continuing to tease her playfully.

She let out a small cry of frustration before turning away from me and pouting, her cheeks the exact same shade as a ripe tomato. I laughed, kissing her lightly on her sweat-coated hand before giving it a soft squeeze.

"Hmph," was the only sound that came from her in response.

She wasn't looking straight ahead, nor was she looking at me – so it was my job, I guess, to maneuver her through the crowds of people and poles. It took a while, but we finally reached our destination with about five minutes to spare.

"Hello!" I yelled out as I walked into the building, still dragging Miku along.

"Hey, Mikuo!" I heard the others say, as they passed by us. The regular workers worked the front area, and I took pulled Miku along to the upper floors, where the models worked.

Once out of the elevator, I noticed some of the other models and their attire.

Anime characters, video game characters, book characters and some random animals were standing all around the room. Today was Wednesday...

Wednesday at the modeling agency...was cosplay day... I brought my sister... to the one day when I took pictures in costumes...inwardly, I sobbed as my manager approached me with a costume in hand.

"Shi-"

"Mikuo, shut up," my manager said, interrupting me. I groaned, taking the costume out of his hands, resigning myself to my job once again.

"I'll take you to my dressing room. Let's go, Miku," I took her hand and took her away without another word. I opened the door that had 'Mikuo Hatsune' labelled on it, then threw my costume on the couch and closed the door behind me.

"So you can sit in here and do your homework if you want, or you can watch the photo-shoot. You're lucky…the photo-shoots are usually closed to the public, but you're my sister, so I'm sure they'll allow you to watch," I told her, while I started undressing myself. I threw my tie on the couch and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. Turning my head, I noticed that Miku hasn't said a word – then I figured out why. She was staring at me. I laughed and approached her, my shirt falling off my shoulders slightly.

"See something you like, little sis?" my voice came out as seductive and husky. I shouldn't have done that…I really shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help myself. She blushed and pushed me away, turning her head away from me, but I saw her eyes steal a glance at me as I threw my shirt down on the couch as well.

I started pulling down my pants before turning towards her again. She didn't appear to be looking, but I knew that secretly, she was. I pulled my pants off all the way, throwing them on top of Miku's head.

"Stop staring," I said teasingly. Maybe I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"I WASN'T!" she snapped, a bright blush evident on her face. She was obviously lying. I should have made her wait outside. What was I thinking, letting her watch me change?

I looked at the costume that my manager had handed to me, along with the props that came with it. Oh right, we were advertising that new movie which was coming out soon. I threw on the slim black pants and the shirt, before deciding to put in black-coloured contacts that would hide my teal eyes. Once they were in, I put on the long leather jacket and a black wig to cover my bright teal hair. Making sure both swords were strapped onto my back, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I was ready to go. I adjusted the last few accessories that were strapped onto me and prepared to leave.

I opened the door and looked back, to see Miku following right behind me. I guess she wanted to watch. Once out of the hallway, I saw my manager, who gestured at me to come forward to him.

"Why, hello Kirito," he said, calling me by my cosplay name. I shot him a look, causing him to put his hands up defensively.

"Calm down, calm down, don't look at me like that! Now I know where Yui gets her attitude from," he joked, pointing to a young girl taking cute pictures by herself. She cosplayed as my daughter for this shoot. Yuki and Yui, hm…it was rather coincidental that the cosplayer's name was so similar to the cosplay character herself.

"Now get in front of the camera, we need some group shots with the others later," my manager demanded, getting into a more professional mood.

I groaned loudly, unsheathing the dual swords from my back. Many flashes and poses later, I realized that Miku was missing. I guess she went back to my dressing room.

"You can take a break for now. We need to wait for the other cosplayers to finish," my manager walked over to me as I craned my neck, still searching for Miku.

I nodded and walked back to my dressing room, exhausted. Opening the door, I saw a rather wondrous sight. I stared for a while, my jaw locked in an opened position; my mind took numerous mental shots of the sight before me. She stared back, her face reddening with every second that passed.

"MIKUO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She screamed at me, vainly attempting to cover up her body. She threw something at me, but it missed and slammed loudly against the wall next to me. I jumped. Finally coming to my sense and rushed out of the room slamming it behind me. I turned around and placed my forehead against the wall, breathing in deeply. I needed to calm down. Calm. Down. I groaned inwardly, the image replaying itself in my mind. Miku stood there in front of me in nothing but unusually sexy black underwear and a matching bra. Her chest was a lot bigger than her clothes let on. I slammed my forehead against the wall several times, trying to regain control of my body…especially control over the area below the waist. The images of her continued to plague my mind and I let out a loud groan. She's my little sister, but I couldn't stop myself from seeing her that way. I had to distract myself; I had to with something, anything. Pi. 3.1415926… Images of Miku half naked still attacked my senses. I breathed deeply, but that made things worse as the strawberry scent that I wore reminded me of her. My body shivered delightfully as my tactile senses played with me making me feel as if they were caresses her soft body. 5359… The numbered continued, but so did my imagination as I imagined her stripping off her school clothes into her undergarments.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder thus breaking me away from my inner torment. and saw her dressed up. She wore a white, dress-like costume adorned with red accents here and there. She was wearing light brown contacts and a chestnut-coloured wig. I blushed. She looked really cute in her outfit...

We stood there awkwardly for a minute, none of us looking one another in the eye. The earlier meeting made this one – well awkward to say the least. I looked away and felt my face heat up as the images her bare flesh had its way with my mind.

"H-how does it look? Manager-san asked me to wear it…" she mumbled shyly breaking the awkward silence between us. I watched her as she stepped back to give me a better look. The silver rapier strapped to her side made a clinking noise as she spun in place, showing me the whole cosplay.

_I was stunned. It felt like my heart was using a jackhammer against my chest begging to be released. She looked absolutely stunning. Images of her before she was dressed were pushed away as her new outfit made her radiate beauty. She was oblivious to the fact that I was stabbing myself in my mind attempting, but failing to stop ogling my little sister. Simply, she stood there with a curious expression waiting for my answer._

"Y-you look, ab-absolutely stunning…like always," I whispered the last part to myself, not wanting her to hear.

"Thanks," she beamed, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. This was not healthy for me mentally causing me to inwardly groan. The blush on my cheeks grew as she intertwined our fingers together.

"I guess you were the cosplayer we were waiting for, then. Ready to go?" I asked her, my eyes flicking across her outfit again. I looked away, not wanting her to catch me ogling.

She nodded, and we exited my changing room.

"Daddy!" I heard a small, squeaky voice yell happily. I saw a little girl running towards me. Letting go of Miku's hand I leaned down with opened arms. Yuki (or Yui) gleefully jumped into my arms, and placed her small head on the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her light weight of '86 apples' up. I inwardly squealed at how cute she was. She was the youngest model at this company, and everyone saw her as a little sister type. Personally, I treated her like a daughter, and she saw me as a father of sorts. We always worked together whenever there was a father-daughter scenario, so it wasn't rare for me to be called 'daddy' at work.

Her mother knew me personally, and I often babysat Yuki for her, along with Miku.

"Mommy," she giggled and opened her arms for the girl next to me to hold her.

"Hi Yuki-chan!" Miku said, beaming as the little girl sighed contently in her arms. The three of us entered the photo-shoot area, and we were ushered towards the cameras right away. We started with a group picture in the company's garden outside while the sun was still shining. We took more family-like pictures, like swinging Yuki by the arms between the two parents, a picnic picture, a devious father-daughter with a scolding mother picture, and many more. Next we went to duo pictures. It started with Miku and Yuki taking cute mother-daughter pictures as Asuna and Yui.

They took a nap together under the shade of a tree; they looked at a picture of the 'father' with a loving smile, and a picture in the flowery garden where they simply held hands. Miku was a natural…it was no wonder they asked her to play my 'wife'.

Next, it was Yuki and I taking pictures together. We did typical father-daughter poses – she sat on my shoulders, lay on my lap, made me a crown of flowers, and fell asleep in my arms as I held her close.

Lastly we took couple pictures with me and Miku. My heart was racing the whole time, and her face was red because of the intimate physical contact. The first picture was of us holding our left hands out, showing off our wedding rings with a shy smile. It got more and more intimate – we kissed each other softly on our cheeks, before moving on to intimate hugs from both behind and in front.

The sun was setting, my work shift was almost over, and we had one more picture. Sitting on top of a stone wall we often used for our outdoor photo-shoots, we stared out at the setting sun as it peeked through the white clouds. My left hand was intertwined with her right in a soft, intimate grip. I stared at her lovingly, leaning my head in slightly. The back of her head was facing the camera as she slowly tilted her head towards me, her face inching towards mine. Her hand was sweating lightly as I continued moving closer. Her eyes were closed, waiting...wanting. I knew we didn't have to do this; we just had to make it look like we did. She turned her head slightly and pursed her lips. My forehead pressed against hers, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. This is wrong. This is wrong. I kept repeating that to myself.

This.

IS.

So.

Wrong.

I closed my eyes. Click. The picture was taken. I could have stopped…I should have stopped, but I didn't. I leaned down and felt my lips gently touch hers in a passionate chaste kiss. For now, just for now, I don't care that she's my sister anymore because…

This is so right...

* * *

**Sooo everyone~ How'd you like this chapter! It is significantly longer than the other ones I believe almost doubling in length. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Lol sooo I did make a Sword Art Online reference because KiritoxAsuna4ever. Don't hate me, but if you do haters gon hate. I also made an Infinite Stratos reference with the reading Pi and changing yeah. Lol Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took me awhile! Hope to see you all soon! Remember Read Review Favorite Follow whatever Everything helps**


End file.
